Life after Jo
by bravd
Summary: Meg goes on with her life, but all find she is very changed. When Takane finds Jo is still alive, will Meg be able to win Jo over? Will Jo be able to truly turn into a human being? And what are those changes she feels towards Meg?
1. Chapter 1 The New Meg

Chapter 1 The new Meg

Meg was staring at the scarf lying on the chair next to her bed, like every other morning. She had thought that in time she would get accustomed with Jo's disappearing. After all something had changed in her that day she found out Jo was dead. Something much stronger than her, had been born that day, something she had vowed to follow. And she knew that all that was for the memory of Jo. In fact, she thought as she touched the scarf with her fingers, she never had wanted for any feeling to change. She wanted to feel the woman in her, to make Jo a part of herself not just a distant memory.

Meg stood up an approached the window looking at the city, looking at the rebuild Tokyo. Years had passed and even if under proper command, the city was still filled with eager people to dominate it, to turn it into the slavery of their ruling. But she was there to take care it would not happen. It was the only way she could hold on to Jo, fighting for what her friend had lived in her last days of life to save. Or at least this was what she wanted to believe.

She had blamed herself many times after Jo's death that she had actually never gotten to know the real Jo. That she had been much too absorbed of her own desires, of her own self, to understand what Jo was. How Jo was. Sure, she had a real friend never leaving her side, always there to save her when she got stupidly kidnaped or in trouble. She was embarrassed at the thought, but, still, it also gave her a sense of satisfaction that Jo's only real desire was to have her safe. Maybe she took it all too much for granted. But all that had changed. It was her turn to take care of Jo. At least of her memory.

- Meg, the mayor is on a private channel, he wants to talk to you; Amy turned from her chair as Meg entered the main room of the big trailer.

She looked at the girl and smiled, bending her head to he left.

- When did you grow up so fast? She asked patting her head.

- Stop it, Meg, I am not a child anymore.

- Aren't you now? she bent to inspect her face.

- I am turning 18 today! Amy said annoyed.

- Oh it was today? Meg pretended she had forgotten.

Amy stuck her tongue at the woman and turned away.

- Sei would have never forgotten; she mumbled annoyed, tapping her fingers on the keyboard, making the mayor's face appear on the big screen.

- Good morning mayor; Meg said, her voice of tone changing.

- Good morning. I am sorry to disturb at such early hour, but we have an emergency. We have trouble in sector 5, we sensed…well our specialist sensed the weak form of syntactical life. We fear…

- Another syntactical brain; Meg concluded. Have you sent the police?

- No, we would rather have your people take a look.

Meg sighted short and nodded.

- We will take a look and report back.

- Thank you; he said and the monitor went black.

- You know…Amy said somehow absent minded. I feel sometimes they have us do their dirty jobs.

- They do; Meg said her voice still low. They are afraid of the synthetic life but also of us.

- Of us? Amy turned again.

- Yes, of us. After all we belong to no one, are paid for jobs, but they can't push us away as we…well Sei and Jo and all of you, were the ones to save Tokyo.

Amy remained silent observing Meg. She hadn't aged a bit, still she looked changed. Her eyes were much more attentive, had filled with knowledge maybe even wisdom. She couldn't really tell, because Meg was so serious only when it came to work. That is why she had ended up the leader of this organization. Other than that Meg was still the silly girl, ending up amusing everyone. Amy wondered for the first time if that wasn't just a mask of the woman.

- Send Takane and have Django prepared; Meg concluded. Leon is still fixing it and if I used it now without a big emergency he will growl for days. But we will stay close; she said sitting behind the wheel of the trailer.

- Right! Amy picked up her phone.

Meg stuck her nails in the leather of the wheel, trying to hide her emotions. She wasn't willing to meet another of those brains; she had no idea how defeat them without Jo. She thought that was over, that they were fighting only criminals and organizations now. Even with her training and new gained force, the one that sensei had released in her for good, she wasn't as strong as Jo. How could she? How could anyone be stronger than a built body for fighting?

- Would you please slow down? It's hard for me to bake if we move frenetically like this; Kyohei popped his head from behind the door, asking with a tender voice.

- Sorry, Kyohei, but this seems to be an emergency and I want to be as close as possible to Takane.

- What are you baking? Amy asked curious.

- Well…he blushed trying to escape the question.

- A cake! You are baking a cake for me and preparing me a surprise party! She cheered in her seat.

- Why does everything has to be about you? Meg pointed her tongue out to Amy. But she was glad she could make the girl happy.

Amy still danced in her chair as they reached sector 5.

- Leon, prepare Django just in case; Meg informed the man.

- I'm going in; Takane screamed out like she wanted to inform the whole neighborhood.

- They sensed the life form in the old mall, 2th floor. It's weak, but if you find it, do nothing till I get there; Meg said through her communication device.

- I sometimes wonder why I listen to you.

- You can mock me later, just be careful please.

- Sure…her voice lowered not being able to have a silly argument with Meg when she was that serious.

Takane pushed the pedal of her big bike and broke through the entrance of the once mall building. She raced the empty corridors, being led by Amy to the pulsating form of life. There was no one there, much to her big surprise. No human, only a few rats ignoring her. She finally reached the second floor, and slowed down, jumping of her bike and walking in carefully.

- Takane, can you see it? Meg asked.

- No, not yet I am…she stopped, her body freezing. What the…her voice was husky.

- What is it? Meg asked.

- This is…she bent to her knees. She is alive! I can't believe it she is alive!

- Takane, what are you talking about? Meg stood up.

- What's happening? Leon approached the screen.

- It's Jo! Jo is alive.

Meg fell back to her chair feeling her breath leaving her.


	2. Chapter 2 Jo

Chapter 2: Jo

Jo woke up, or at least it seemed like she woke up, as her head ached and hurt. She rubbed her forehead accustoming her eyes to the light, trying to understand where she was. Actually trying to understand what had happened. She recalled the big blast after the shooting of the brain, but besides that…she could only see images. Blurred images of herself crawling around the city, surviving here and then, fighting here and then just to stay alive. She had no reason to and still she did it, it was written in her that no matter what, she would stay alive.

And now she was here in this clean room, she herself being clean, on white sheets, like resting for the night. She felt her body lighter, her injures had stopped aching. She was returning to her former self, gathering her powers. Jo instantly thought of Meg, of how she wouldn't be there. She actually thought of her only reason to fight, besides the genes written in her. She had always fought to hold her safe; even her last attempt to save Tokyo was merely a try to create a better world for her. Well, there was of course Sei who she had to help, but after all…Meg was that reason she was fighting for. That cell that demanded her to fight and fight had been destroyed yet replaced by Meg.

And now? What had helped her to stay alive? What did she want of this life? What was she trying to gain? What did she want now that she had herself pushed her reason away? Jo lifter her upper body and placed her feet in the carpet feeling she had much too many questions populating her mind.

Jo was hardly breathing when they had brought her in. She was unconscious and had remained like that for days. Her body was covered in old and new scratches and bruises, which had started healing under proper medication. She would have come to herself again, so did the doctors tell Meg. But in time, Meg sighted.

Amy's party had been postponed due to the events, but Meg considered that they had to finally celebrate her. After all it should have been good news that Jo was alive. But all seemed fearful. All had said their good buy's to the woman, had somehow buried her long ago.

Yet Meg didn't. Meg felt fear. She felt the fear of having Jo back, but not truly having her for herself. After all Jo had never been attached romantically to her. In time she believed Jo couldn't have any romantic feelings. After her death she was sure, Jo had been built just to fight. She was unable to feel the joy of life as a normal human being, unable to feel desire for someone.

Then again it had hit her. One night, when she couldn't fall asleep, she remembered Mario. She remembered the lust in Mario's eyes towards her. And she wondered if Jo could have felt the same. Moreover right now, as she watched the still sleeping Jo, she wondered what she could do to trigger that.

Amy's party was being held in the next room of the house they had rented. All her genius friends attended somehow boring Takane and amusing Leon. Meg had withdrawn silently to her so called command room, feeling she wasn't able to think of anything else than Jo. She watched the woman through the monitor, sleeping. And then she observed the change. Jo opened her eyes, looked around for long and lifted her upper body. She placed her feet on the ground her eyes clearly trying to find her guns. Unable to do so, she stood up and left the room. Meg didn't move a muscle. She stared at the screen supporting her chin in her palm. She would let Jo come to her.

One by one, Jo walked through the room very careful, always prepared to jump at someone's throat, to rip it off if she desired so. She reached Amy's party, shocking everyone, having the once young girl jump at her neck. Joe smiled almost imperceptible. Meg wasn't even blinking as she watched Amy point to the room she was in. And then she heard the door behind her open.

- Amy says you are the new leader of this group. Show yourself I want to know who you are. I want to know who has the guts to take over Sei's place; she heard the deep voice of the woman, strong as always. So Amy hadn't said a work about her.

Meg slowly turned in her chair, remaining seated, her eyes trying to fill with the presence of the woman.

- Meg? Jo shocked her eyebrows arching. Meg?

She stood up and approached Jo without a word. She was so determined that Jo took a few steps back meeting a table. Meg placed her hands on the table, on each sides of Jo's body, making the woman bend her back. She was still weak, she was still spaced out, that was the only explication of her hesitant moves. Meg approached her face and without a warning placed her lips upon Jo's mouth, kissing her lightly. She felt her body tremble a little as Jo didn't reply, but she insisted. She caressed the woman's lips, brushing them, sucking lightly on Jo's lower lip and just as she was about to give up, she felt Jo open her mouth, moving her lips gently.

To Meg's big surprise, Jo's hands got wrapped around her waist, picking her up turning her, placing her on the table, the woman's thigh between Meg's legs. Joe pressed her body against Meg's as the kiss gained in passion, making Meg tangle her fingers in the silver hair of the woman, breathing her in with desire, shattering her heart in the pain she had felt since Jo's disappearing. She couldn't let her go, she wanted to melt in that moment and feel a never ending approach of the woman.

But she did, Jo suddenly broke loose from Meg.

- What am I doing? She asked herself the back of her palm pressing her lips.

- It was…I am sorry, it was an experiment. Just another selfish act of mine. I…wanted to make sure you couldn't feel anything towards me, other than the care you gifted me these years we spent together.

- What are you talking about? Jo turned to her.

- Sei had explained to me that you were created only to fight, that you had no joy in life what so ever. But…Mario…I saw lust in her eyes. And so, I tried to trigger that in you as well. Of course it was more than I had expected, but…she shrugged her lips smiling.

Jo looked from head to toe at Meg, feeling there was someone very different in front of her. She wasn't the Meg she knew; her eyes had changed, her voice, her way of speaking. She observed Meg was wearing her jacket and scarf and she had to admit that they suited her. And she asked herself what that reaction towards Meg was, why she had felt a sudden desire to place her hands all around Meg's body, to kiss the breath out of her, to feel the woman in her arms, to receive more and more.

Meg approached her, and rather than jump to her neck as she usually would do, she stopped placing her hand on Jo's cheek.

- It's good to have you back; she smiled.

- Meg, what happened to you? Why are you so changed? Why are you the leader of this organization? Haven't I told you to go and build up a life of your own, to find someone who needs you and your protection?

- YOU happened to me. It was the only way I could feel you alive in me; by carrying on as you would have. And I learned to like it as the more I was like you, the more I could have of you.

- You are making no sense…this is not what you truly wanted.

- What you could never understand and probably will never understand is that the only thing I truly ever wanted was you. As I could have you. As little I could have of you, I was happy I had it; she walked to her desk looking at the big screen.

- Meg…

- So are you back for good? Meg interrupted her, she didn't want to push Jo too much.

- I guess I am.

- Good; she smiled cheerful as she turned. Now let's join Amy's party she is turning 18 after all.

- So many years have passed?

Meg opened the door for Jo, letting her pass. They joined back Amy's party, much to Takane's big relief. She pulled Jo down on the couch next to her and started talking wanting to tell her everything that had happened in these years she had missed. She didn't realize that Jo wasn't paying too much attention that she was rather observing. Leon hadn't aged too much, he looked the same. Amy had grown up, she was taller and more mature, yet had the same insane genius look in her eyes. Takane was still the crazy dare devil and Kyohei had not lost the warmth on his face and in his eyes.

And Meg…right now she was Meg. Fighting with Amy over some food, laughing loud, amusing everyone, dancing and having fun. Jo smiled lightly, relieved. At least Meg hadn't changed that much. When Meg approached handing her a platter of food she took it in her hands and looked up at her.

- Listen, I am still kind of tired; Jo said, interrupting Takane.

- Well, the doctor said you will come to yourself, but that it will take time. I'll take you back to your room; Meg replied.

- Good to have you back, Jo, I can't wait fighting by your side again; Takane jumped to her feet as the woman stood up.

She nodded quietly and left the room after Meg.

- We rented this house as all of us were tired of living in a trailer; Meg explained. It has enough rooms, but we still end up spending a little bit too much time in the trailer. The good part is that here everybody has a private room.

- I never minded sharing the same room with you.

- Well, now you can rest properly without my snoring interrupting you. Besides that you'll have the opportunity to hear that again when we spend the nights in the trailer; she winked playfully and turned to left. Night Jo.

- Meg…

- Yes? She turned to face her again.

- You never snored; Jo smiled lightly and opened the door to her room. Night.

She watched Jo enter her room and supported her back on the wall. Meg sighted long; her heart was pounding fast as she the memory never left her mind. She still felt every touch of Jo on her body and her lips craved for more. She had played with fire and that was the end result: she had triggered in her a desire she had long before buried, multiplying it as now she understood it could be real.

- That synthetic life form they had noticed wasn't me; Jo explained during breakfast the next day. I realized that it might not be over after the killing of the command brain, other must existed, probably still in research.

- But wasn't that commanding every brain? Takane asked.

- Even if so, it looks like these brains seem to have a power to still exist, to take control of themselves. Like I managed controlling my life, even if I was created for one purpose only.

Meg shattered a little at those words.

- Still they existed to give life now what is the purpose? Leon asked.

- If I knew; Jo shrugged.

- Well, it's our duty to find out. And if you say you sensed something there, then we will return. Don't inform the mayor yet, we don't want to scare them; Meg said.

She felt like in old times. Walking around with Jo in abandoned buildings searching for something that shouldn't exist, concentrated and worried. They searched up and down that mall a few times, looking in every shadowed corner, but there was nothing.

- Are you sure of it? Meg asked.

- Yes, I felt something here, after all that is why you found me here. After that fight I can…fell that synthetic life form even more. It's like…she remained silent.

Meg looked at her as Jo as frowned.

- It's like…? She asked.

- It's a part of me.

- How can that be possible?

- Other than the fact that we have been developed at the same way? She smirked at Meg, pleased to find traces of her innocence.

- But that's not it, isn't it? Meg stopped walking.

Jo sighted and turned at her.

- I wish you would have kept your youthful and playful former self, not filling your mind with these things. It seems like your senses have sharpened.

- Maybe I am not so concentrate on myself, but rather more on your wellbeing.

- I am fine, Meg.

- You know what I did? I evolved. I learned, I thought, I put everything in balance and that is called evolving. Not like a machine, but as a human being. I think…I guess you are also looking for it: your evolution.

- In what could I evolve if I am already the perfect fighting machine, if I am what I was created?

- Are you? After all you should have been dead, you weren't perfect. After all you should be fighting to your dead, still you don't fight the once that don't desire to.

- And still I seek to fight, I am bored without it. Don't you see I am merely a contradiction of myself, as to some I am a failure?

- Pretty strong for a failure; Meg smiled caressing.

- Hush; Jo said sensing something.

- What is it? Meg whispered

Jo's eyes widened as she saw the bright light approaching. The room was silence and even if Meg placed her palm on the woman's shoulder, even if she observed with the corner of her eye Meg taking out her weapon, moving her lips, she couldn't hear anything. The light entered her and there was nothing all around her.

- Jo! Meg screamed holding the woman from meeting the ground. Jo, come to yourself!

She was desperate. Out of nothing Jo had collapsed. They were talking, and suddenly she was gone! In vein had she tried asking Jo, what was wrong, in vein had she pulled out her guns ready for the unexpected. Nothing had happened, but Jo still collapsed.

Meg's human eyes hadn't seen the light.


	3. Chapter 3 Jo's encounter

Chapter 3: Jo's encounter.

Jo was alone in some space she couldn't define, filled neither with light nor darkness. Her eyes could see, but there was nothing around to see. Her hands could feel, but there was nothing around to feel. Silence that she could hear. She felt the need to talk, to see if her voice was still there. She felt the need to talk to herself.

- Where am I? she asked without a point.

- You are nowhere; an unexpected voice replied.

It was not sharp, not soft, husky or clear, it was undefinable.

- What…

- We are in a void, the void where all begins. We are an idea, of the person who created us. We are nothing, nowhere, we are not.

- You talk in riddles. Show yourself!

- How could I if I am in your imagination?

- I want to see you! she annoyed.

- You merely know a brain as my image, how could I show myself to you. But what are you, Jo?

Jo stood up, realizing there was no ground under her.

- Am I…in my mind?

- Somehow yes. I entered your mind to be able to communicate with you. It was necessary. You see I am not just a live giving thing, I am life itself. Therefor I exist, I think, I live. Like all those other parts of me you have destroyed.

- Am I here for you to kill me?

- I don't know killing, Jo, I know giving life.

- You must be a joke. You were made to control humans and robots for the only purpose to kill. As myself.

- I am the beginning of it. I was created to give life and strength to objects and human, which were controlled by something else. I never controlled them. I never controlled anything and that made me feel frustrated.

- You can feel that? Frustration?

- Can't you, Jo?

She sat back down on the nothing feeling tired. There was a long silence and as time wasn't present she could not tell if minutes, hours or days passed. She just wanted to close her eyes in a void.

- Jo; the voice finally said. You see, but there is nothing to see, you hear, but there is nothing to hear, you feel, but there is nothing to feel.

- I figured that out by myself already.

- I am not talking of this place. As I said we are in a corner of your mind, you have imagined this place. And as nothing truly touches you, as you can't see beauty or ugliness, can't understand sounds, other than being sounds, nor do touches tell you anything, this is what your mind created for you to escape. Am I mistaken?

Jo growled.

- Show yourself so I can kill you and end this! She screamed her voice becoming even deeper.

But the voice remained silent, yet again for a long time.

- She is beautiful; Jo finally whispered. It gave me a sense of tranquility to see her happy. This is why I never minded going along with her, doing all those things that had no meaning for me.

- That is not possible. You were created just to fight; you should not have human desires.

- I guess there was a bug in me, as was in Mario. And if there is a bug in me, so is one in you.

- What you desire is not even a drop of the ocean of human's desires. And for that Mario was superior to you. She had a craving, she had an obsession, but one she could easily control.

- So you do know? You just act as we are feelings beings; Jo looked up like addressing someone.

- What do you want Jo?

Meg passed through her mind and she looked at her hands, recalling the feeling she had when she wondered them on the woman's body.

- Do you desire to feel?

- To evolve; she whispered.

- It could destroy you, your mind was developed to go only this far. You see, you incorrectly think that all other synthetic developed women, you fought with, were inferior to you. They had actually evolved into human beings which made them easy to destroy. Their mind and brain couldn't hold it both: to fight as a robot and to feel as a human. That is why they were doomed to death. That is why none survived.

- And you?

- I am better than you.

- No, you are not. As you could never stop the killing.

- I don't have a sense of good and bad in me.

- Then I am better than you, because I do. I saved Tokyo for the better of humans.

- You have vein in you.

- Doesn't that make me human?

As the words left her mouth, she felt her head ache in pain.

- Your destruction has started; the voice said. Having no sense of good and bad in me, takes me on a higher class of evolution.

- No, you are just what you have been created. I have just started evolving; she said as she felt blood drip out of her nose.

- Can't you see it's killing you?

- It does not matter as long as I can feel.

- You will die before you will have any chance to feel; the voice said a little husky.

- I already felt; her mind recalled Meg again.

- That feeling was an extreme of yourself. You couldn't kiss her properly, you had to exaggerate and leave her almost breathless. You can't touch without leaving a bruise behind.

She looked at her hands again.

- But I can understand it now. I can understand I left bruises behind, I can understand it; she whispered.

- You are killing yourself; the voice almost shouted.

- Why do you care? Jo asked feeling the need to lay down. What is the purpose of having me here, after all? What do you want?

The voice remained silent.

- Hurry up, I might be dying; Jo said weak.

She sensed with her hand the lightness of the pillow she slept on. She smelled coffee. She saw a green light. She smiled.

- Forgive me, Meg, I wish I could have given you much more.

- End it. End my meaningless existence; Jo heard the voice somewhere far and then there was nothing.

…

- I can't lose her a second time! Meg squeezed the sheets behind her fingers looking at the lifeless Jo. I can't do anything! She screamed her voice filling the room.

- Meg, she is gone; Leon placed her palm on her shoulder.

- No, Leon; she whispered, her tears dripping on Jo's body. What would the purpose of finding her again then her dying a day after that be? What? Why would the faiths play me like that? I don't want to let her go.

- It's not in your power.

Before anything could change, Meg felt a hand on her wrist. She shattered back, but Jo was still holding on.

- What the…Leon said looking at the machine measuring Jo's life. There was nothing on it, not even a straight line. And yet she was holding on to Meg's wrist. This is not normal! Leon scared taking a step back.

- Jo? Meg looked at her.

The squeeze got harder, Meg feeling the pain, but not minding it.

- Come back to me; she whispered as she felt the blood leaving her palm.

She heard her bones almost crack, still the pain was nothing compared to the yells in her mind. Jo opened her eyes, just as the monitor felt her life again. She looked at Meg and let her wrist go.

- Oh, God, Jo! Meg embraced the woman, her tears rolling again.

- Why are you crying? I am here now; she placed her hand on the woman's hair, feeling how soft it was.

- You senseless being…Meg whispered slowly laughing.

Then she lifted her upper body and frowned at Jo.

- If you ever die again, I swear to you I will kill you myself!

She turned on her heels and walked angry to the door, stopping halfway realizing her words had made no sense. None of the less she decided to leave.

She closed the door to her room and lowered to the ground. Truth be told she didn't want Jo to see her cry like a baby.


	4. Chapter 4 Of New

Chapter 4 Of New

Jo was fine. There were no wounds on her body; as she hadn't used it in fighting. The only fight that had taken place was in her mind. She was absolutely sure she was on the edge of dying, when she had been sent back. Had it been the mind inside her mind, or her true will? And what were those words she heard before coming back, of ending its pointless existence? Had that mind actually asked her to find it and destroy it?

She realized she was feeling different. How, she could not really tell. But there had been something new in her skin as she had touched Meg's hair. She had enjoyed it, the sleekness, the lengths of the woman's hair. She felt a desire to touch it again. Jo left her room.

She entered Meg's room, but it was empty. There was light coming from the bathroom, so she sat on the bed and waited. When Meg finished her shower, she exited into her room, naked, finding Jo there. She didn't try hiding her body, what was the use of it, after all Jo had seen her naked many times before.

- Feeling better? Meg turned to face her closet.

Jo didn't reply. She was too occupied with staring at Meg's body, like doing it for the first time. She lingered her eyes on the woman's curves, on her white skin, the pink pale nipples, the shape of her perfectly arranged pubis. All that she had seen before, but not truly looked at. She felt desire rise in her, or that she hoped it was, as her body heated up, her mind blurred and her fingers craved to touch. But then she frowned as her eyes fell on some bruises on Meg's waist and back.

- Have I…have I triggered those bruises? She asked as she stood up.

- Mhm? Meg looked down on her body where Jo's eyes got stuck. I don't know; she lied. Lately it happens to get bruised, but it all passes; she slipped a pair of underwear and a tank top on.

- Those are the placed I have touched you; Jo insisted.

- What difference does it make? She shrugged.

- You see after all I ended up hurting you.

- Since when are you so dramatic? She smiled amused.

- You must understand that I never had control of my true strength. I always used it, I thought it was natural. And you obliged me to do that on you.

- I obliged you? she passed Jo, feeling frustrated.

- You triggered that lust in me, it's merely human. Who knows what I would have done to you if we had continued. Look at your wrist…

- Jo, stop it! I don't care; she sat on her bed, sighting annoyed. You make me feel worse than any of these bruises by telling me I obliged you. I just wanted to…I hoped that you could see more in me than that stupid friend who always gets in your way, who you always have to save.

- You are so silly, Meg. After all you were the only thing I ever cared for; she sat in front of the woman.

- Because you had to. I, on the other side, was madly in love with you, so madly that your presence was enough. I never needed words, not even touches, just to have you there.

Somehow Jo smiled. She lifted her hand, stroking one of Meg's strands of hair, back to the woman's ear. Her hand tangled in the long silk, stopping on her shoulder, going down on Meg's arm until she reached her hand. Her lips smiled stronger now, her eyes seemed lost.

- Jo…are you sure you are fine? Meg asked confused.

- I never felt better; she replied taking the woman's hand into hers.

Meg embraced the woman, she couldn't hold back anymore. She felt Jo place her hands on her back, tucking hiding her face in the red hair.

- You smell so good; Jo whispered.

- That's was what Mario told me as well.

- Guess she was smarter than me. I will let you rest; she stood up.

- You can stay; Meg whispered.

- I would only end up hurting your body again; she turned her head as she reached the door. Until tomorrow, Meg.

- Night; she said frustrated as the woman exited.

Meg growled in her pillow. That different smile had given her too much hope.

- So what happened? Takane asked Jo, as Meg was driving the trailer, yet again to sector 5.

- Yes, we are all curious; Amy turned to her.

- How long have I've been sleeping? Jo asked.

- What was it, one hour?

- Just one hour?

- Since Meg brought you back to the house, yes.

- I thought it was much longer; Jo turned to the window.

- What was much longer? Takane asked desperate to understand something.

- By the way, what are you doing in Tokyo? Jo asked her.

- I decided to remain here, when Meg asked us all to join her. At first I thought it was stupid, but there was this look in her eyes, I couldn't say no to. Besides this is much more entertaining than my work back in Osaka.

- And by that she means Leon is much more entertaining; Amy grinned evil.

- You little brat! Takane pulled on her hair while Leon laughed hard.

- There you go. Fried rice as you asked; Kyohei placed a plate on the table for Jo.

- Great; I was starving.

- But why rice?

- I guess I just was hungry for rice. This tastes great!

- That is the first time you praised any of my food; Kyohei's eyes sparkled almost to tears.

Meg's left eyebrow arched as she shortly looked at Jo, surprised.

- Eyes in the road, Meg; Leon winked.

- You still haven't answered my question! Takane's fist met the table.

Jo looked amused at her. The woman's hair had grown, going over her shoulders now, giving her a more feminine look. Her own hair was much longer now, as it had been in those times…

- Meg…could you cut my hair later? Jo asked.

- Sure…the woman whispered.

- That…brain, power or whatever it was entered my mind; Jo suddenly said. It made me become unconscious, diving me in my own void. We had some interesting conversations, but I still need some answers.

- So we are not going to kill it? Takane asked surprised.

- I don't know yet…I think we will; Jo recalled the words she had heard before coming back to life.

- So what did it tell you?

- Oh, you know, we talked about the weather and sports.

- Do not mock me! Takane growled showing her teeth.

- You know, your fiery temper grew in these years. I think I like that.

Meg pulled on the wheel harsh, making all lose their balance. Was Jo flirting with Takane? Now more than ever she felt jealous and blamed herself for that.

- Sorry, there was something in the way; she said as she as the heat rose to her cheeks.

- Is that what they call jealousy lately? Leon laughed amused.

- Shut up and take the wheel, I have to talk to the mayor he is starting to worry; she stood up as Leon took over.

Jo smirked satisfied as Meg passed her to face the monitor. Amy tapped her fingers on the keyboard making the man's head appear again.

- I don't know where you have gone missing all these days, but you worried us; the man said without any introduction. What was that wave of synthetic life? And…he stopped as he saw Jo.

- We retrieved a very valuable member of our organization; your scientist might have felt her. But that was not all, it seems that…

- As from what I know Miss Carpenter is a synthetic life and I will most politely ask you to bring her in; he interrupted her.

Meg remained silent for a moment, her eyes darkening.

- Might I remind you, that Jo saved Tokyo from the evil hands, restored peace, so that you can lead it into a new era? She is a hero and under no circumstances will I transform her into a prisoner. You will have to face me before that.

- And us; Amy said.

- Our organization. But I ask you to not take it as threat I am just bringing back to your memory what this woman means to this city. Jo will remain with us. But as I said, Jo is not your hazard. We intercepted another synthetic life and we are sure it's a brain.

- How can you know for sure?

- I can; Jo said from her table. As you said, I am somehow a syntactical life and for that I can feel that power. I say somehow because I found out I am more human than I had expected it. But I will find that brain and any remaining of it or them.

- Do so; the mayor nodded and the screen went black again.

- That was not good; Amy said.

- I don't care. He fears us and that is for our own advantage; Meg said.

- Well, let's go; Jo stood up.

- Are you sure you want to come? What if it happens again to you?

- You said you would kill me if I die so I am pretty sure I will be fine; Jo winked. Come on, she took Meg by her hand and pulled her out.

- Does it only look to me, or is Jo incredibly changed? Amy asked.

- I don't know, everybody seems to be changing lately. I mean look at Meg: who would have ever thought she would be able to be our leader; Leon sat on a chair.

- Changed or not, I am going with them this time; Takane hurried out.

They had split, each searching a building close to that mall. None encountered any life, besides the usual mouse and roach. Meg had stepped on some kind of pile made out of stones, and found herself falling through a hole.

- Jo, you should see this; she called the woman with the help of her phone.

- Are you ok?

- Yes, I am fine. But hurry.

She and Takane reached her soon, looking at a destroyed machine, holding traced of old, putrefied tissue.

- Is it what I think it? Meg asked.

- Yes; Jo replied inspecting the cells. It must be somewhere around here. Let's call it a day, we can search tomorrow.

The two women turned, Jo remained seated.

- Aren't you coming? Meg asked.

- I need a moment. Ask Kyohei to prepare us something delicious I am starving again.

- Are you sure….

- I said I will be fine, don't worry.

Meg left with Takane feeling uneasy as she did so.

- Are you here? Jo called out loud but there was silence. Listen…I can't find you if you don't give me a clue.

Nothing. She sighted and took off her glove, touching the tissue. Pain took over her head, like something had bored into it. She closed her eyes.

- Your human ways are starting to interfere with our relation; she heard the voice.

- Was it you who saved it?

- I only gave you what you wanted. Now, you pay your debt and give me what I want.

- To die?

Silence.

- How can I find you?

- Follow your mind.

She opened her eyes, knowing somehow that the conversation was over.

- Are you sure about this? Meg asked as she took the scissors in her hand.

- Yes, I prefer it short. The length just reminds me of the period I was nothing. Just cut it.

- Why me?

- Why not? You'll know how you like it.

- How I like it?

- I am still not able to look into the mirror and say this or that fits me. But you are.

- Since when do you care if you look good? She asked as she started cutting the long, silver hair.

- I care if you think I look good.

Meg stopped for a second, but resumed her cutting as she had remained speechless.

- Leon told me you drive Django now; Jo said.

- Yes, he build one for me as you destroyed yours.

- Ok…but orange?

- Well…he thought it would suit me. I guess he didn't really take me too serious at first.

- It does suit you. So does my jacket.

- Do you want it back?

- No, not at all.

Meg bent in front of Jo, in order to cut the hair from her temples.

- There you go, it's finished; she said.

Jo placed her fingers carefully under Meg's chin and lifted her head.

- Do you like it?

- Looks like the old Jo.

- I changed Meg. I changed for you. I could give you what you want…in time.

- I would rather have you do what you want. Not always give me what I need or want.

- Aren't you doing everything for me? This is what you said.

- It's another egoistic wish of me to keep you in me. So, no, I am still doing what I want.

- I never heard you call yourself egoistic before.

- I was a child then, wasn't I?

- And now?

- Maybe I grew up. And even if I act as before, I can at least see everything I do is for me.

- You are mistaken. You kept the city safe after Sei and I disappeared.

- For my own pleasure.

- It's human; she lightly kissed the woman's forehead, wishing it were her lips, but fearing she would become too crazy again.

- Let's…let's go to sleep; Meg whispered and stood up.

Jo looked into the mirror seeing her former self. She cleaned up the hair from the floor, tossing it in the trash bin and went back to the room she was sharing with Meg in the trailer. The woman had changed, sitting on the bed, reading a book.

- Books? You were more the magazine type.

- Well, I had to fill up my mind with something after you left.

She stood up as Jo tossed her clothes away, preferring to sleep in her underwear. Meg checked her gun, making sure it was loaded.

- Meg…

- Yes.

- Have I ever told you that you are beautiful?

- What? she looked at the woman. Jo, you are confusing me.

- I might find I like it; she smirked placing her palms under her head, closing her eyes.

Meg placed the gun besides the bed, turned off the light and slipped under the sheets. The bed was small and it was the first time when she felt strange to touch Jo. So she turned her back to the woman, moving towards the end of the bed. But then she felt Jo's hand around her waist.

- Is it heavy?

- No…she whispered as her body lightly shook.

- Does it bother you, or can I sleep like this?

- It's fine…she whispered.

She felt Jo's lips on her neck and heard the light breathing of the woman as she had fallen asleep. Meg knew she wouldn't be able to find too much rest that night.


	5. Chapter 5 The Puzzle

Chapter 5 The puzzle

Meg woke up to find she was alone in the room. She looked at the clock realizing it was close to noon. She stood up feeling like she had too much wine and after a short visit to the bathroom entered the main room.

- Well, someone slept a lot! Amy teased the woman. Couldn't find any sleep last night?

- In fact I couldn't.

- Oh, love…

- Oh, shut up! She slammed her head on her forearms trying to hide her face from the bright light.

Amy watched Meg mumbling something and as she realized she couldn't understand a word the woman said so she soon left the room.

Meg opened her eyes only to realize she had fallen asleep again. And as she lifted her head, she found Jo sitting in front of her, also supporting her head on her arms, watching her. Jo's eyes looked large at her; her lips which usually formed a straight line seemed to smile a little.

- What…what are you doing? Meg asked.

- Why are you sleeping on the table? Is this a new custom of yours?

- No, I just…she blinked confused. I didn't get too much sleep last night.

- So I ended up bothering you; the smile left her lips.

- Jo, stop it! Why are you constantly telling things like this? It's like you are always scared to not hurt me and I am always scared to not give you the impression you do! Why are you…why are we acting like this? There is nothing in the world that could make me happier than having you back and still…it's like we don't even know each other anymore.

Meg stood up and poured herself a glass of water.

- Maybe it's because I actually never knew you; Meg whispered.

- Maybe there was nothing to know about me.

- You're exaggerating again.

- I am not. Think of it, my only true nature was to fight. And to protect you. There was nothing deeper to me than that; her eyes lowered recalling the past.

Meg supported her back on the counter from the sink looking carefully at the woman in front of her. She knew every detail of her beautiful face, each cold expression of the deep eyes, all moves of her hands and body. But she could not get enough of them, she felt that even after knowing her inside out she couldn't stop gazing at her.

- You're wrong. Even as I look at you know I can see so much more in you, so much more I never explored and not even you have ever known. And you are more fabulous than any other being as you are both human and artificial.

- And what is fabulous in that? she still stared into nothing.

- You.

- I am not sure that makes any sense.

- You said you are a contradiction to yourself so, yes, it makes sense. To me you make all the sense in the world, without you this world has no purpose. I…I am going to take a shower before I don't turn into a philosopher. By the way, what's the plan for today?

- I need to return there by myself.

- Jo, I feel uncomfortable with this. At least let us come along, have Django prepared.

- No, that's not a job for a big robot. It's…it's more complicated than that. Just trust me on this, ok? Take the day off, sleep a little you need it.

She gifted Meg a short smile and walked off.

The sky had darkened, drops of water starting to fall. Jo hadn't felt them at first, her mind was much too blurred. For the first time in her life, she didn't know how to fight. She didn't even know if she was supposed to fight or the whole meaning of it. She was chasing something that, so far, existed only in her mind. Jo entered the abandoned house searching for the tissue Meg had found the other day. It was the only real thing she could connect to and, truth be told, she had no other idea. Jo bent in front of the tissue, but she didn't even had to touch it as she fell unconscious.

- This is not how I imagined it. You are not putting any effort in it; she heard the voice as she opened her eyes to the void again.

- You are not giving me anything, I don't know what to do…where to start.

- Because you're mind is filled with her! The voice sounded husky.

- With her?

- You are supposed to think about this, you are supposed to finally find me.

- Then tell me where you are! She stood up wanting to address to something not just to an imaginary voice.

- Human words can't explain it. Don't you see you are more than that? Why aren't you thinking, why aren't you using that artificial brain in you?

- Artificial brain? I was born out of human tissue, my brain was not implanted in me.

- Of course it was not, but even that human tissue is artificial. Don't you see that you are not born out of a woman and a man? You have nothing in common with them, yet you crave for a life like that. I gave you that, but it seems to me you can't use it correctly. So think!

Jo sat back down; in vein she was looking for the voice. She didn't even understand what it was saying to her. She sighted long, feeling the puzzle growing on her. And she hadn't even once played a puzzle.

- Stop talking in riddles.

- I am not. I am using our language, but you don't understand anything. None of the less…you have to give me what I want as I gave you what you want. And fast!

Jo felt the rain on her skin and as she opened her eyes, she saw the dark clouds through a crack from the roof. But there was something else she felt, besides the cold rain. Her hand…she felt the light strokes of a warm palm on her hand and as she looked at her right she saw Meg next to her. She was holding her knees with her arms, her eyes staring at the ground.

- It was getting late and I got worried. Shall we return? She smiled as she looked at Jo.

- Meg, since when are you sitting there?

- Some time. Come on, I am starving; she jumped to her feet pulling Jo after her.

Meg talked all the way back. She told Jo about her day with Amy at the mall, almost falling asleep as the girl insisted in buying new pieces for the computer, how she bought a new blue dress, how they had to pay a parking ticket. Jo was thankful she didn't have to talk or answer any questions. She knew Meg was mumbling silly stories in order to give her some space.

Jo finished eating when Meg pulled out a box.

- I bought a new puzzle. It's the Eifel Tower in 3D and I…you know how much I like these silly games. But this seems too smart for me you'll have to help me; she turned the box a few times crossing her eyes as she looked at it.

Jo smiled almost unnoticeable and placed her palm upon Meg's hand. The red haired woman winked and placed the small pieces on the table. One by one Jo helped her place them correctly, realizing that Meg had played made that puzzle many times before.

- Well, it's enough for me, I'm tired; Meg said at some point.

- Why don't you go ahead? I'll finish it.

- Sure; have fun; she left the room.

It was not the Tour Eifel she was doing, but building up her own mind. Her eyes widened as her hands worked on the puzzle, fast, placing everything in order. As she finished she stood up, entering the shared bedroom like a storm, almost scaring Meg. The woman looked up from the bed, dropping her book.

- Heaven, the storm is nothing compared to you; she bent to pick up her book.

But she couldn't as her eyes met Jo, who was down on her knees, taking Meg by her shoulders.

- What made you gave me the puzzle?

- I…I picked it up today and…

- Don't lie to me, the box is old the pieces worn out.

- You talked when you were unconscious. You said something about a puzzle…

- And? What else?

- Jo, please…

- Meg, tell me the truth! Her hands lifted the woman, sitting next to her.

She embraced Meg's back, pushing her down to the bed, climbing over her.

- Just tell me the truth; Jo repeated the words.

Jo's face was inches away from her lips she could feel the cool breath of the woman on her skin, the deep red eyes not blinking.

- You spoke…you spoke to someone. I could hear you reply, asking where something was, being confused, saying something about an artificial mind…have you found it?

- That was my artificial mind.

- Your…

- Everything in me is artificial. Meg…you have parents somewhere. I don't. I wasn't born the natural way.

- What difference does it make? I never met them, I don't know if they died or abandoned me and moreover I don't care. As much as it concerns me I was born just like…without a reason. Which doesn't mean I don't have a reason to live. On the contrary. Who were you talking to, Meg?

- Why didn't you ask me anything?

- Because I don't want to force you into anything. If you want me by your side, you will tell me.

- Meg, you said you have loved me.

- Yes…

- You didn't say you still love me.

- Jo…she closed her eyes annoyed.

Meg pushed the woman away lifting her upper body.

- You think that is so simple to reply to? You think I am able to just place my soul on a silver platter and open up everything I have sealed years ago just in order to go on? And now that you are back I should think everything is different; that I can finally have…you? No, Jo, it's not that simple, in fact it's damn hard and I can't understand a thing of it! Meg frowned, her voice rose, she angered, moving her hands around.

But all she got out of Jo was another subtle smile.

- I don't recall you being so sweet when you got annoyed; she said.

- You…you…you are killing me! Meg almost shouted. Can't you see I don't want you to see me sweet, but beautiful and alluring? Don't you see that I want you to desire me, to want me, not to think of me as the silly girl I was once?

She stood up, but Jo grabbed her wrist pulling her back.

- Who said I didn't? she smirked pushing Meg back to the bed.

This time she pressed her body upon the woman as she climbed over her.

- Who said I didn't crave to touch your skin, to taste your lips, to caress your body, to feel your everything in you, to hear you moan in my ear?

Her lips placed small kisses on Meg's neck, as her hand grabbed the woman's thigh, wandering her fingers on the naked skin.

- Who said I didn't want all that and more, but I am just too afraid it would end up bad?

- Jo…Meg moaned her eyes blurring.

- Yes? The woman asked biting Meg's ear.

- Would you just shut up and feel me? she kissed Jo passionately.

Jo's eyes softened as she felt Meg's lips on hers, as she felt the woman's fingers playing with her hair. She wanted to feel her, as Meg said, feel her skin so her hands stroked every inch of the woman's body. She surprised at the soft skin of Meg's inner thigh, the feeling of the woman's well-formed breast in her hands, the taste of the hardened nipple and enjoyed it even more as she saw Meg arch her back and bite her lower lip. But it wasn't all as she soon found herself caressed by Meg's lips and hands feeling her womb becoming hotter, her desire growing. Like reading her mind, Meg lowered her head to the woman's stomach, lightly parting her Jo's legs, her tongue tasting and playing in the warmth. Jo couldn't hold it anymore she moaned and tossed feeling for the first time what it meant to be a woman. As she was trying to catch her breath, she felt Meg rest her head in her lap, embracing her body.

- What in…what happened to me?

Meg laughed gently.

- You're such a child, Jo. How could you not ever feel this, how could you not…know this?

- How could I? she lifted her upper body to be able to see Meg better.

- You say you are synthetic life, but you have every human instinct in you.

- Do you? she smiled. Then let's see what else I can do.

- You don't have to…but Meg found herself again under the woman, Jo's thighs parting her legs.

Meg closed her eyes; her mind was getting lost in touches and caresses. She moved her womb at the same pace as Jo, feeling the woman's heat again, but this time on her intimate parts. She embraced the woman more, wanting to melt into her as their passion exploded at the same time. Jo collapsed over her and Meg enjoyed the woman's weight on her.

- I am yours Jo; don't ever forget that; Meg whispered.

Jo laid on her back, pulling Meg in her arms, the need to hold her close growing even bigger. She rested her eyes, finding her mind was much clearer. She felt Meg falling asleep in her arms and she kissed the woman's head.

As Meg woke up she was yet again alone. She stood up and, looking into the mirror, she could see her skin was lightly reddish and her eyes glowed. She was finally looking like a woman, a pleased woman. Meg showered and dressed, feeling the need to wear that light blue summer dress she had bought a day ago. She left her room and stumbled upon Jo. She blushed and recalled all the touches in her mind. Moreover there was again a smirk on Jo's face that she found irresistible.

- Morning, beautiful; Jo stroked a strand from the woman's hair. You look…different.

- I could say the same thing about you.

- Let's say many locked treasures opened for me last night; she winked. Eat something we have an interesting day ahead of us.

- And by that you mean…? Have you found the brain? Should I inform the mayor to send us backup or…she asked serious.

Jo placed her finger on Meg's lips.

- Hush and you'll see.

She watched Jo leave and entered the main room.

- Well. someone looks much better; Amy turned wearing big shades and a bathing suit.

- Yes…morning; Meg said. What's with the outfit?

- Oh, you know…she turned back to her computer.

- Breakfast; Kyohei placed a platter in front of the woman. I am going to change.

- Change into what? Meg looked after him.

- Finally some time off! Takane broke the door open also wearing something resembling a bathing suit. You never take us anywhere, Meg!

- What are you all talking about?

- Would you look outside the window? Amy asked.

She stood up and approached the window to see the golden sand stretch in front of her.

- Are we at the beach?

- Finally! Amy laughed.

- Jo's surprise for us! She said we should have some fun and she is right. Since you took the business over, all we do is work; Takane said.

- Is that so? Meg asked as she started eating.

- Yes, you used to be much more fun in the past. Now you just work you never go out with us!

- I never realized it…

Meg was the last one to leave the trailer as she had had a hard time finding her bathing suit. It was buried somewhere in the back of the closet. She placed her towel on the sand and gazed at the calm sea. How many years had passed since she had last enjoyed the gape of the sea? Moreover how many years had passed since she had last enjoyed anything? She looked at all others play beach volleyball, surprised that even Jo seemed to amuse herself. It was a beautiful image, one she had never hoped to see, one she could not even imagine could be real. But there was something missing and she knew what…Sei. She missed the calm woman, she missed her warming words, her strength, everything. Never had she dreamed she could take her place, but she wished she could at least somehow fill her shoes. To be able to give to others a little bit of Sei.

- Meg, what are you doing sitting there like a moron? Let's swim! Takane waved to her.

- I'll show you a moron! Meg jumped to her feet. I'll race you in the water.

- Hah! You'll lose by far!

- There they go again; Kyohei sighted amused.

- Come one; Jo ran towards the water.

- You know what…I think I should find a boyfriend; Amy said to Leon.

- Don't look at me! he jumped aside trying to hide after Kyohei .

- Of course not you I don't like old men. Bleah; she stuck her tongue out.

- I am not that old! He angered bending down to her.

- Your old and your mind is old. I need a smart man, not some grandpa!

- You little brat!

Kyohei tried leaving unnoticed as the two started arguing. But he was relieved; he hadn't seen so much joy in all of them in years. Maybe that was the reason why he never left for France after all: this was his family and not even his naming as a chef could replace that feeling. And now his family seemed to start living again.

- I win! Takane took a breath of air! You are slow, Meg.

- You cheated! You splashed my eyes.

- Oh well; I am a winner; she swam away.

Meg smiled as she relaxed on her back. Seeing them all so happy made her realize how little people needed to be happy.

- I guess happiness doesn't depend on other persons; Jo said next to her like reading her mind.

- No, I guess it doesn't. But that is right if you are on yourself or have the person you care for next to you.

- Or in you.

- Isn't that just a lie?

- No, Meg, nothing is. Your reality is after all what you create for yourself. Nothing is a lie as long as it helps you carry on.

- Carry on for why?

- Because you have to carry on. Because you have been born, so you need to live. Find a reason to live.

- Why did you live before?

- I always lived for you. To have you safe.

- I find that such a stupid reason.

- I couldn't find any other reason before.

- And now? she stood on her feet to see Jo better.

- Now…

Jo grabbed Meg's waist and threw her in the water.

- Now we play! She splashed the woman.

- Stop it; Meg splashed her back laughing rich.

She had never heard Meg laugh so crystal clear, so full of joy. Not even in the past when Meg was always just a smile and a joke. She enjoyed chasing the woman in the water, forgetting about everything for a short time.

- You know what? Amy looked up at the sky.

- Mhm? Takane mumbled sleepy.

- Don't sleep under the sun you'll get a sun burn; Amy placed her hat on. She looked at Jo and Meg in the water.

- What? Leon asked.

- There is no wind. Nature is to calm.

- So what? Perfect beach day.

- Yes, but…it feels like the calm before the storm; she said absent minded.

Takane opened her eyes looking at the girl.

- Don't think about it now; she said.

Meg seemed to never want to leave the water again. They were all hiding under the shadow, drinking lemonade prepared by Kyohei when Meg finally joined them.

- We should do this much more often; she arranged her hair and closed her eyes to feel the sun dry her skin.

- Agreed! Takane lifted her drink.

Jo wasn't paying attention. She bit her lip as her eyes stroked Meg's curves, impatiently.

- Meg…let's take a walk before dinner.

- Picnic on the beach, I prepared everything; Kyohei said.

- Sure; Meg said.

They walked in silence some time, until they reached a small spot of sand behind some cliffs.

- You talk less than you used to; Jo said as she stopped.

- You think so?

- But you seem to analyze more.

- No, I am just enjoying more. I learned that silence is also very enjoyable. Not to mention the sound of the sea; she sat on the wet sand, feeling the sea cool her body.

Jo kneeled in front of her, bending to open her bra.

- What are you doing? Meg asked.

- There is no one here and…if you don't mind I would like to…I would like to see everything of you. To…really see you; she stopped waiting for Meg's approval.

- S…sure; she said a little confused.

Jo took Meg's bra and bikini off, her eyes lusting even more.

- I know you find me strange or even awkward, but I never looked at you like this before. I never saw all this beauty, the whole woman in you.

- You're not strange Jo. I don't feel embarrassed or awkward with you, not even when I am lying naked under your eyes.

Jo placed her arms around Meg's body making the woman support her head on the soft sand. She took time to wonder her eyes, her lips and her tongue making Meg breath deeper.

- You give yourself to me so…fully. It's almost overwhelming me, the feeling of receiving so much; Jo whispered as her lips touched Meg's mountain of Venus.

- You just have to take it and enjoy it; you don't have to give me anything back.

Jo closed her eyes at those words, feeling her heart ache. She feared…she feared she could never give it all back to Meg, she feared she was out of time. All she could do now was pleasure her and get intoxicated by Meg's pleasure. It filled her up, it made her alive, it gave her strength. Meg tasted salty and sweet at the same time, she was beautiful.

She embraced the woman letting her rest in her arms.

- It was about time! Takane said. We were starving and Kyohei didn't want to feed us before you returned.

- Sorry; Jo said as she sat. I found something very beautiful behind the cliffs and could not leave.

- A seashell? Amy asked innocent.

- Aha, I bet it was a very pink seashell; Leon laughed as she opened a bottle of wine.

- Why didn't you bring it back? Amy insisted.

- You know what? You really need a boyfriend, you might be a genius on computers, but you have no idea about people.

- That's not true! Grandpa!

- I'd rather be a grandpa than a freaky little girl who can't tell a seashell apart from a …well seashell.

- You make no sense!

- Here have some wine, you're old enough; he handed her a glass.

Amy poured the content down her throat.

- Stop it, not that much at once; Meg grabbed the glass from the girl's hand. Oh, heaven, why do I have to deal with this? She sighted as all laughed.

The sun was setting and all stopped their talk and eat to watch it.

- Jo…what happened to Sei? Meg asked.

The silver haired women remained silent for a moment.

- She fought perfectly until the end. It was really teamwork; I guess I would have never made it without her. But after the blast…I can't recall anything. Moreover I woke up miles away, my body full of wounds, both of my hands broken.

- How did you survive? Takane asked.

- Well…let's say I have friends in the right place.

- And why didn't you come back to us?

- It didn't work out as it had to…so all I did was run, trying to stay alive, passing out for days. And somehow I always felt there was more, that that wasn't the last brain. I tried finding it, putting an end to it… until you found me.

Meg sighted long. She knew she had been wrong that day and she couldn't wonder if things had been different if she hadn't remained behind. But on the other hand she felt she had always somehow been a burden for Jo. She stood up and stretched her back.

- Well, I am going to rest. Enjoy the little party.

- You know she never talked about that day. At first we thought she didn't care and that angered each one of us, but then…we realized she is blaming herself; Takane said.

- I was the one to leave her behind; Jo said.

- Because of her reaction. And she knows that.

- Because she had enough and she wanted a quiet life.

- Sometimes we want the best for the people we care for, but we don't realize that it's not the same thing they want.

- Yes; Jo stood up. Thank you for the food Kyohei.

She found Meg in their room looking outside the window. She had changed and showered, wearing a light night gown.

- They say you blame yourself for what happened years ago; Jo closed the door after her.

- I miss Sei. She always knew how to deal with everything.

- And you don't? You seem to have done a pretty good job. But is this what you wanted? That night I left…

- That night you understood everything wrong, Jo. Yes, I wanted a quiet life, because all that had scared me. Loosing you had scared me. But what I had always wanted, not matter what, was to be with you; she turned smiling to the woman. And I won't express anymore wishes if that will end up with you knocking me down and leaving me behind for my own good; her tone was amused.

- Don't tease me, it wasn't easy for me to hurt what I was protecting; she pulled Meg closer letting the woman rest her head on her shoulder.

- Just promise me you won't leave me behind again.

- I can't promise you anything Meg. I just can't.

Meg remained silent and Jo stared into nothing.

- But I can promise you that I will try; Jo whispered.

She felt Meg nod her head.

- You really won't truly ask anything of me…she smiled caressing the red strands.

Meg kissed her neck and pulled Jo down to the sheets.

Jo woke up very early. She looked at the woman besides her, sleeping on her front peacefully. Her hands stroked Meg's naked back, enjoying the silky feel.

- I fear Meg…I fear I have not enough time, to give you everything I wished for. But I have to do this and if I manage I will come back for you. I promise; she whispered kissing Meg's cheek. Fair well my love.

She stood up and left the room as quiet as she could. Meg opened her eyes which had no trace of sleepiness in them.


	6. Chapter 6 Meg or Jo?

Chapter 6 Meg or Jo

No. Not this time. She was not going to let Jo down. Whatever it takes she would fight for her.

- Meg; Amy picked up the phone.

- Listen to me. Follow her and follow me. Be ready at any moment to send me Django. Ask Takane to also stay close.

- Right!

- Thank you. Just thank you for everything; she shut the phone, her eyes never leaving Jo as she followed her on the streets.

She feared the woman might feel her, but she had trained for this. She had trained to become stronger and more noiseless; she was controlling even the pace of her heart.

Jo didn't feel Meg. She was much preoccupied with her own mind. She needed to find a very silent place, although she knew the place didn't really matter. Still, it was for her own good and Meg's. Somewhere Meg and the others would never search for her. A common place, nothing big. Just silence. Jo entered a popular park and climbed up a hill until she reached a small forest. People would not come here; it was too much of a hike for the ordinary town person. Once she would get up she would look around to make sure she was alone, then sit down and end this. How, she had no idea. If it would also kill her…she didn't know that either. All she was counting on was her will to leave, which had grown even stronger now.

Jo reached the hill and it was lonely indeed. She sat down, at the trunk of a tree and closed her eyes.

- I am here; she said out loud and left her body into her mind.

- So you finally found me? the voice asked as Jo opened her eyes to the void.

- Yes, I found you.

- And I see you have learned more what it means to be human. Oh those pity little humans…what is it that you love so much about them? You have ultimate power in you, there is nothing you could not be. And yet you desire so little, pretending you want to be human.

- I never pretended anything. I was always what I wanted to be.

- I want to understand why you want so little.

- So your enormous mind can't understand such a basic thing?

- I was not made for basic needs! I am made to rule, control, evolve an entire society.

- You were made to be controlled can't you see that? You should never gain power over yourself.

- Still, I did. As you also did and believe me, Jo, you are much simpler and under evolved than me. So how could you not expect me to take power over myself?

- But you only can exist in a mind. You have no existence, no true body.

- I don't need one, don't you see that? Yet I am impressed you found out everything in only two days. I was sure it would take you longer.

- It actually took me only a few hours, with the help of Meg's puzzle.

- Oh, Meg, Meg. Why that simple woman? How could she be the object of desire of two such great beings, of yours and Mario's? You could have anything or anybody.

- I don't need anything or anyone else.

- No, I mean an entire population. Jo, you could rule a world, with your new gained powers, there is no one able to resist you.

- I choose to want Meg.

- Very well choice of words. Because, you see you can't really love. You can choose who to love, you can't fall head over heels like human's do without a reason. You don't have that capacity.

- Then humans are superior to us.

- But why Meg? Why off all people her?

- Because Meg never actually asked anything of me. Because she was satisfied to only have me by her side. Because she gave her whole being to me, without wanting anything in response. Don't you see how strong such a mind is?

- No.

- It doesn't matter; Jo stood up. You wanted me to end you. Tell me how. I know you are in my mind, that I am your host and that I need to end you here. How do I find you here?

- We are not alone there is someone else here.

- What?

- How stupid of you to let yourself being followed. I could make you kill her, don't you realize that?

- Leave her out of this. And no, you are not right you can't make me do things, if you could you would be long dead.

Silence surrounded Jo and she sat back down, covering her head with her hands.

Meg had kneeled next to Jo. She could hear her clearly speak, but she didn't know what the other voice was telling. Jo knew she was here and she wondered if not again she was a nuisance to her. But, it didn't matter. She wasn't about to leave her alone.

- Meg; she heard Jo.

- I am here Jo.

- What are you doing here, you silly girl?

- Don't push me away again.

Meg looked at her, eyes closed still unconscious.

- Tell me what to do. Please, let me help you.

- Meg, it is in me. That brain is in me. I have to get rid of it.

- How?

- I think you have to kill me.

- What? No! Never! I don't care what is in you I won't kill you; she grabbed the woman by her shoulders.

- Meg, I'm weak.

Jo lifted heavy with unnatural moves then her upper body and opened her eyes looking down. But there was something different about her; she stared blank like her eyes were only a surface of glass.

- That was predictable; her voice sounded neutral, cold.

She stood up, breaking loose from Meg, looking down at her.

- Kill me, or I will kill you; she took her gun out pointing it at Meg's forehead.

The woman closed her eyes.

- Then do it. I am dead anyway if I have to watch you die a second time.

- As you wish; she pushed the trigger.

Meg heard the metal; felt the gunpowder, listened to the shot. But she didn't feel anything. As she opened her eyes, she saw Jo's hand bleeding, inches away from her own head.

- I'm putting an end to this! Leo shouted as he approached. No one is killing anyone, there has been enough blood wasted. Grab her now, Meg, before that thing takes control over her fully. It still has problem truly controlling Jo.

Meg jumped to her feet, put Jo down and Leo helped her handcuff the woman.

- Did you have to shoot her like this? Meg asked.

- Yes, if not your head would be rolling down the hill . Can't you see she doesn't even feel pain?

Jo looked like a drunken woman. Her eyes were half shut, her lips a little opened, her body without structure. Leo picked her up and carried her down the mountain. He soon reached the trailer, placing the woman on a chair, making sure she would be immobilized. Jo's head hang loose and she soon lost her conscious again. Meg threw herself on a chair covering her face with her hands.

- So that brain…is in her? She whispered.

- Yes, I can sense another life form in her; Amy said as Takane drove away from the crowded center of the city. And it's strong. But I don't get it how it got in her. What do we do now?

- I don't…Sei would know. Sei always knew what to do, how to handle things. I, on the other side, have no bloody idea. I…can't do this anymore; Meg whispered.

- This is not time to lose your head! Takane said stopping the car next to the empty beach.

Meg stood up and without even blinking left the trailer.

- Great; Takane growled.

- Let her be. She needs a little bit of time alone; Leo said. She will be back.

- How can you know for sure?

- I just do. She could never leave Jo in state like this.

- And until then what do we do?

- We take care she doesn't escape us. And…I don't know, Amy analyze her.

The girl arched her eyebrow.

- She is not a robot, Leo.

- Right now, she is. So treat her like that. Just…do something don't just sit there in front of your computer. Be the genius you always are.

- You are the one to build huge robots, why don't you help me?

- Yes…he said pulling a chair next to her.

- And I? Takane asked.

- You watch Jo.

Meg was wandering the streets of the city, going up and down, where her legs would take her. She stared into nothing her mind blank. The rain started falling down on her and she walked a long time until her eyes stopped on a dark haired woman. She looked up, she hoped, she saw Sei wink at her and then walking away. She started running but as fast as she was going as fast Sei was walking. Just walking. She stopped at some point, but Sei didn't seem to disappear. An illusion, Meg thought. She looked at her right finding she was in front of the sanatorium where Sei's grandfather was living. Was he still alive? She sat down in front of the gates, not minding the rain looking at Sei's image somewhere far away.

- Sometimes I see her; she heard the deep, manly voice behind her. And I always hope she is still alive.

- Is she? Meg asked knowing who she was addressing.

- For me, she is. What are you doing there, sitting on the pavement like waiting to die?

- I don't know what else to do. How did you know I saw Sei?

- I didn't. I just said I see her sometimes.

- She is still there waving at me. But the faster I run, the more I understand she is just an image.

- You did well taking over her legacy. You gave me a reason to live. A father should never have to bury his children and his granddaughter.

- No one should have to bury anyone.

- That is very poetic and naïve, my child. You can't fight time and destiny.

- So what should I do? Just watch Jo die? Let her die? Kill her myself?

- I am going to tell you a little secret. Remember that time you were at my party and out of nowhere this sensei helped you become a fighting machine?

- Yes…but I can't recall anything.

- Well…today you are one. You trained your mind and body to become like Jo, to become like Sei. And do you know why you succeeded?

- No.

- Because you have the capacity to see what you truly want and need. You wanted Jo back, you found her. You wanted to see Sei, you did. Why don't you use that capacity much wiser and understand what is needed to be done.

She looked back into his sorrowed eyes. He nodded slightly and turned to walk back. Meg remained seated, letting her tears become one with the water. Late that night she stood up, wiped the tears from her eyes and walked slowly, but decided back to the trailer.

Takane wasn't even blinking as she watched the semi unconscious Jo. She was moving her foot impatiently, Amy and Leo where looking bored at the screen of the computer. They all shattered when the door opened loudly, Meg entered, took her jacket off and pulled a chair, mounting it, crossing her arms on the back of it, inches away from Jo.

- Wake up; she said in a cold voice. I said weak up; it filled the room.

Slowly and hard Jo lifted her head, looking somehow at Meg.

- Have you decided to kill me?

- No. But I will get you out of her and once I do that, you can be sure I will kill you with my bare hands.

- You can't kill an existence without body with your bare hands.

- Is that so? So if I kill Jo's body than I won't kill you. If you are an existence without a body you will either turn her into a zombie, find another host or…I don't know live like that.

- Smart girl, someone finally figured it out. Didn't expect it to be you, those two brains are analyzing me for hours and still it never crossed their minds.

- Hey! Amy turned.

- So give her back to me; Meg said.

- Jo and I have a bargain. I gave her what she wanted; she has to give me what I want.

- I will give you what you want just leave her.

- Good. I always was curious what a human mind is.

Meg understood what Jo had seen that day as she collapsed without a reason. The bright light, the silence. And then she fell unconscious.

- What in…Takane jumped to her feet. Jo's unconscious, Meg just fell unconscious, what's going on?

- That life form left Jo. It's in Meg now; Amy frowned.

- You must be kidding, aren't you?

Jo opened her eyes slowly. She looked at Meg on the ground in front of her.

- No, no, this can't be possible; her face crooked.


	7. Chapter 7 Meg's mind

Chapter 7 Meg's mind.

- How could you let this happen! Jo grabbed Leo by his collar pulling him up.

- Get yourself together Jo, it's not my fault or our fault; he pushed her away.

- So now what? I have to sit here and…now what? This was not supposed to happen, I save Meg, not she me; she angered to the point of exploding. She is a human she can find other reasons to live, I do what without her?

- Doesn't that sound a little selfish? Takane asked.

Jo sighted sitting on the couch next to Meg.

- I always fought for Meg, even when we were separated. The thought of creating a better world in which she could live a better life, helped me to carry on. But now I am truly helpless and that is killing me.

- Maybe you should trust her; she was very decided when she came back; Amy said. And I am monitoring her life; if something is to happen then we will know.

- And do what?

- Baby steps, Jo. It's all I have.

- I trust her; Takane said stroking Meg's forehead.

Meg opened her eyes to find she was in a big, very fancy house. In fact the room in which she was seemed to stretch endlessly.

- Where am I? she asked.

- In your conscious my dear. These are far memories which you can't recall as you were too small. But they exist and I thought I would show them to you; the voice explained.

- You mean…

- This is the house in which you have been born.

- Impossible, how could I end up from here in an orphanage and not recall a thing?

She walked up and down the room looking at an empty cradle and stopped as her eyes fell on a photograph. The woman in the picture had red hair as hers and the man was rather blonde. Both tall and beautiful they seemed a happy couple.

- Are these my parents?

- You already know that answer. By the way the red hair looks much better than that black thing you used to wear as a youngster.

- I was a rebel then, what can you ask of me? she touched the picture.

The door broke open and the woman and man from the picture entered.

- You must run and take her with you; he grabbed a bag putting some clothes in it!

- No, I won't go without you!

- Do as I say, please. I will come after you.

- Miss…a maid entered holding a silent baby.

Meg approached a little.

- Ah, I was so sweet.

- You are silly; the voice said.

She saw the maid hand the child to the woman.

- Marianne you must hurry; the man said.

- Marianne…Meg whispered her mother's name.

- Take her, take little Maggie away.

- Maggie? She surprised.

- Your true name is Margaret; they called you Meg after it. You shall see later why; the voice said.

- Philip, please…the woman begged.

- Go; he kissed her forehead.

She rushed out with the maid.

- Don't you want to see where they take you? the voice said and Meg left after her mother.

She followed her through a maze of corridors until they reached the front yard, a car waiting for them. Marianne tried getting in, but the chauffer exited holding a pistol.

- Hold her; Marianne said handing little Meg to the maid. Promise me you will take care of her. Now run. Run as fast as you can!

The maid did as told, holding little Meg to her chest.

- It's over Marianne. I am sorry I have to do this, if only you would have cooperated.

- You are a ruthless beast. And I won't let you…

She took a step forward, the bullet hitting her head, the blood splashing all over Meg, just that nothing really touched her. She screamed falling to her knees next to her dead mother.

- Why are you showing me this? She begged the voice. Why…

- Doesn't it help you to know they love you? As every orphan you asked yourself this, you wanted to know what happened to your parents.

- But…she tried in vain touching her mother. You bastard! She jumped at the man, but he was only a memory.

- The maid is behind that bush, you have seen all this that's why you have a memory of it.

Meg stood up following the maid behind the thick trees of the garden. They exited and Meg stopped to read the name tag on the front gate.

- Philip Grey…she whispered.

She walked after the maid on the streets of old New York. She didn't rush, she felt helpless. And there it was the orphanage. She entered with the maid.

- You must take care of her until I come and get her; the maid said to the principal which Meg remembered so well. She never liked that woman. Please…do as I say. Never call her Maggie, or Margaret. I will come for her when everything cools down. They will search for her, years after this. The Grey fortune is much too powerful for them to get in her hands.

She handed the small baby to the principal and placed a check on the table. Meg surprised at the big amount of money. The maid rushed out and everything became dark again. Meg lowered to her knees.

- So I have a family. And someone was going to come and get me, would I have not ran that day.

- Doesn't it annoy you? The life you could have had if you would have only been a good kid.

- I don't care. I helped three brothers find a family. I found Jo, all the money in the world would have never been able to replace that.

- It's not about money, Meg; you seem to have that now. It's about power. The power you could have had; the voice said.

- You make me laugh. Is this all you know? Power?

- Power gives you everything.

- So what do you think I am? Some kind of Batman for having my parents die in front of my eyes and inheriting a big fortune? Oh and there is the maid, should she build a bat mobile for me to save the world with?

- I don't understand.

- How could you; she smiled bitter. Now, show yourself.

- You have to find me.

- You are in the deepest part of my conscience. This darkness gives you the power to hide. But I saw you in my house, in the garden, on the street, at the orphanage. You can't really hide in memories; you have to take the form of something. You think I didn't notice the dull face repeating itself everywhere? First a picture, then a gardener, a man on the street, a child at the orphanage. Still the same face, you didn't put too much effort in it.

- I can take the form of anything.

- Yes. So take a form; she concentrated and the void filled with a bright light.

Marianne was in front of her.

- Oh, not that; Meg said.

- Better? The voice asked transforming into Jo.

- Why do you want to die?

- I thought you figured that out; the image of Jo approached stroking Meg's cheek.

She couldn't resist that touch, even if she knew it wasn't her Jo. She closed her eyes.

- Why are you so weak towards a person?

- Because I love her, but you won't ever be able to understand love. This is why you want to be terminated. You can't understand humans, you failed.

- I can't be like a human. There I failed. But will you be able to kill what you love most?

- Yes, because you are not her; Meg opened her eyes, looking crystal clear and strong at the image of Jo. Good bye my friend; she whispered.

She stared at that copy in front of her. She didn't move an inch, she didn't have to, her mind was already killing the synthetic life. She saw it fall to the ground, grab her leg.

- Thank you; the image of Jo disappeared leaving a bright light behind, slowly fading.

And then there was darkness.

- It's gone! Amy jumped from her chair knocking it over. The synthetic like in Meg is gone!

Jo rushed to Meg feeling her almost lifeless.

- She is barely breathing, she needs some oxygen; she called out loud and Takane rushed out.

- Come back to me, my love; Jo whispered holding Meg's hand feeling a very weak pulse.


	8. Chapter 8 Who is Meg? The End

Chapter 8 Who is Meg?

Meg recovered in the middle of the night. She opened her eyes to find everyone around her sleeping. Especially Jo was in a deep sleep and it was clear to Meg that she was exhausted. The room was sticky and Meg felt the need for some fresh air so she carefully stood up, not wanting to wake anyone. Just a breath of the cool breeze to clear her mind.

She recalled they were still on the beach as she exited the trailer, hearing the late song of the sea. She sat down on the stairs, staring into the distance. She was afraid to close her eyes; she knew she would see them. Until a few hours ago she couldn't care less about the place she came from, about her parents. She had put all that behind her long ago. And now…

Her thoughts got interrupted by doors opened and slammed and she smiled. Everything was perfectly fine, she had Jo. The rest were just details she would sort out in time.

- Meg! Are you out of your mind leaving like this and scaring me to death? Jo jumped out of the trailer.

Meg stood up with slow moves and after gazing at Jo's amazing face she embraced the woman.

- Tell me I have you back for good. Tell me you are here to stay; Meg whispered trying to hold her tears back. I know I promised to never ask you anything but…

- Hush Meg; Jo stroked the woman's red hair. You can ask anything you want of me. In fact I want you to ask of me. I want you to teach me how to live and how to love you. But also you have to promise me you won't ever do such a thing again!

- I can't, Jo. That's a partnership. You have my back, I have yours. I always tried to, didn't really succeeded.

- And I just have to accept that? Jo looked into Meg's eyes.

- Yes. You'll have to try.

Jo's hands stroked Meg's cheeks and neck and she bent her head, kissing the woman fervently.

- What happened in your mind, Meg?

- Many things, I…found out…she sighted. I did end its existence as it wished, but with a price. Actually I don't know if it's a price or a prize. Does the name Grey tell you anything?

- You mean like in that show you and Sei used to watch?

- No; she laughed softly, not that. I mean as a name.

- No…not really.

- Ok, if you ever put me through something like this I swear to my father's name I am going to kick your ass! Takane's voice broke the silence of the night.

- Deal; Meg laughed and embraced the woman.

- Good grief, too many emotions; Amy sighted going back into the trailer.

- In fact…Amy, I need to ask you something; Meg said and entered after her.

- Welcome back, Meg; Leo said relieved.

- What is it? Amy yawned.

- Can you search a name for me? Philip Grey, New York?

- Let's see; the girl tapped her fingers fast. Yes, Philip Grey CEO of Grey, Grey and Partners was the head of a computer company, also building robots. Later they started building weapons.

- Basically all parts that are not made in Japan come from that company; Leo said. Even Django is half build with parts from that company.

- But he died. 25 years ago, he was murdered in an ambush on his house. Together with him died his wife Marianne Grey. Their only daughter Margaret Grey vanished after this and was never found, but also declared death. M…

Amy turned to look at Meg, being the only one to understand it.

- Why do you ask, Meg? Jo placed her hand around the woman's back.

- Because…I think he was my father; she whispered.

Silence filled the room; Leo let himself fall in a chair.

- Do you even know what you are saying? Leo's voice sounded husky. This company controls the biggest part of weapon supplies all over the world. And off the record it controls the world. Basically peace is a high price we all pay to Grey, Grey and Partners. They have people infiltrated in the American government, heck even the president might be Grey's butler. Every 5 year old child knows that, but no one talks about it. And you are telling me you are the daughter of Philip Grey?

- That is what the synthetic life showed me. I don't know, maybe I imagined it.

- What exactly did you see? Leo bent towards her.

- Some distant memory from when I was a baby. The murder…

- Describe me your parents.

- My mother was red haired like me, blue eyes, my father blonde, I can't really recall his eyes, but he was wearing glasses. And…and he had a mark on his hand…she lowered her voice. A spot of lighter skin like…

- Like the mark on your back? Jo asked.

Meg looked at her and nodded.

- By the way why is it called Grey, Grey and Partners? Takane asked.

- Because it was also led by Mathew Grey, his brother. The one to remain in charge; Amy replied.

- You know what? This day was much too long to begin with and I am exhausted. I don't want to think about it anymore; Meg turned to leave.

- Meg you don't understand of you are his daughter then…Leo tried stopping her.

- I said I don't want to think about it now. Tomorrow. Good night.

She left the room and Jo wanted to follow.

- Jo, wait a second; Leo said. You have to explain to her: If she is the rightful heir then a big part of the company is hers. Which means Meg has enormous power regarding this world. Do you know the things that happen out there? Do you know she could control all this? It's not a choice; it is a duty, Jo!

- Well, I never knew you were such an activist for peace; the woman smirked. I'll talk to her.

- Do that. Night.

Jo found Meg staring at the ceiling. She took off her clothes and laid besides the woman supporting her head in her palm.

- What now, Meg?

- Now…she turned to Jo wandering her fingers on the woman's collarbone and small breast.

- No, no, Meg as much as I would like to jump on you, right now these is not the solution; she stopped her.

- Oh, don't start as well; she rolled on her front pulling the pillow over her head. I don't have a problem as long as I have you, so what solution do I need?

- Meg…tell me what you feel.

She looked from under her pillow a little amused.

- Tell you what I feel? Jo you…you get bored when I speak of such things.

- That not fair, Meg, I try my best. Well, I didn't in the past, but I will try now. Besides, then I was just a lifeless body now I am starting to feel. So give me a chance for crying out loud!

- Jo…I didn't want to offend you; Meg took the woman's hand in hers. But I also don't want to be burden for you.

- A b…Jo laughed pulling Meg in her arms. You are the best thing that happened to me, Meg.

Meg tucked her face in Jo's lap.

- What should I? she whispered.

- I think…from what Leo said, this is not just about you. If you truly are who you think you are you have power and that in your hands could be used just wisely. So if you ask me, we should leave for New York and find out.

- Would you come with me?

- Now what silly question is that? I think all will come with you. Let's go Meg, let's find out who you are.

- Yes…you might be right; she said falling asleep in an instance.

Jo smirked looking at her.

- So much for me jumping all over you; she caressed the woman's nap.

New York

Meg looked up at the old building sighting relieved as it still existed and it still hosted abandoned children. Yet again a shiver went down her spine thinking of the days spent there and she was almost on the edge of abandoning everything. But then she met Jo's gaze and she couldn't look like a coward in front of her. She held her breathe and entered with Jo, leaving the others to wait at a café on the other side of the street. As she walked through the corridors some children ran in front of her, teachers chasing after them. She stopped as she saw the big wooden door of the principal and Jo knocked for her. They entered the woman looking up.

- May I help you? she asked.

She had aged. A lot.

- I don't know if you remember me, but I came for some answers; Meg said.

The principal arranged her glasses on her nose trying to recall Meg.

- A lot of children come around here, I sometimes forget some.

- Yes, just that I don't know if I am who I think I am. And I want you to tell me.

- And who should you be?

- You always called me Meg. But my name should be Margaret Grey.

There was no expression on the principal's face.

- No, I don't recall of any name like that. But I do recall you Meg. The police found you, abandoned. I named you that because it was the first thing that came to my mind. And from what I know Margaret Grey is dead, so it can't be you.

- She is lying; Jo said.

- No, I am not…

- You are lying; her cold voice made the woman's blood freeze in her veins. And if you won't tell her the truth I swear I will rip your heart from your chest and feed you with it.

- Jo! Meg's cheeks turned red. Stop it; she said through her teeth.

- As I said, to me Margaret Grey is dead! The principal repeated. And it's better she stays like that if she cares for her life.

- Doesn't make any sense to me; Jo said.

- It does, Jo; Meg sighted. Look…if I am her it's your duty to tell me.

- I declared her dead myself. It's better for her; the woman looked down at her papers.

- That is not your choice to make.

- Look Meg, be a smart kid and get out of here. Get out of New York never think of it again. I gave you a chance to have a normal life.

- My life hasn't been anything but normal. So it didn't work out, I want my true life back. So give it back to me.

The principal thought for a second and growled long. She stood up and took out a file.

- Your baby sitter was supposed to come and get you, but you ran away. When she came I told her you are dead. I have no idea where she is; she said handing Meg a file. Here you go, your whole life.

- Thank you; Meg said and stood up.

- Good luck you will need it as you need air.

They exited the old building and sat down at the cafe with the others.

- Well open it; Takane said.

- Give that to me; Amy grabbed the file looking in it and then searching something on her computer. Looks like she lives at the same address. I guess she wanted to make it easy for you, if you were to be alive.

- So you really are Margaret Grey? Leo asked.

- I guess I am; Meg shrugged.

- Let's go get your life back; Takane said and all stood up.

Jo took Meg by her wrist and pulled her back a little.

- To me you will always be Meg; she said with her usual strong expression.

Meg smiled grateful.

The End.

First of all I want to thank everyone who had the curiosity to read my story. I hope you enjoyed it; after all it was my first story on this site. I also want to thank the ones that reviewed and supported me.

Second of all, as you see, the story is not really finished. I might post a continuation, or I might not, it depends how everything will evolve. For now, I guess I'll give them some rest.

Thank you again!


End file.
